dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Lane (New Earth)
Once she was kidnapped by the villain Sleez and another time she was seriously injured by Deathstroke.[[Adventures of Superman Vol 1 475|The Adventures of Superman #475]], Lucy later resumed her relationship with Jimmy Olsen, but they eventually broke up after Jimmy quit the Daily Planet to work for WGBS. While she was still dating Jimmy, Lucy met another Daily Planet reporter, Ron Troupe. Ron was instantly attracted to Lucy, much to his embarrassment (although luckily for him, Jimmy was too thick to pick up on it). After Lucy and Jimmy's breakup, Lucy asked Ron out on a date. , 718 Ron later had to call upon Superman to help rescue Lucy from an escaped ape-like creature that had broken out of S.T.A.R. Labs. When Jimmy, on scene filming the rescue makes light of the event (as though it was just good television), Lucy punched him out.''The Adventures of Superman'' #537 When Lois and Clark finally decided to get married, Lucy was responsible for throwing her sister both the bachelorette party and the bridal shower. Lucy has good intentions, but Lois was a little perturbed when the theme for the bridal shower ended up being "happy homemaker." Lucy was Lois's Maid of Honor (and ironically enough, Jimmy was the Best Man). After dating Ron for some time, Lucy ended up getting pregnant. She only told Ron after she visited an abortion clinic, getting information about all her alternatives. ''Superman: The Man of Tomorrow'' #11 Ron was opposed to the abortion, and begged Lucy not to rush into anything. Lucy asked Ron not to tell anyone about the pregnancy until she settled on what she was going to do. Ron, nevertheless, ended up telling Jimmy after Ron was fired (along with nearly everyone else) as Lex Luthor bought out the Daily Planet and shut it down. Jimmy then blurted out the news to Lois, who was relieved that Jimmy was not the father.''The Adventures of Superman'' #562 Lucy and Ron decided to keep the baby and planned on getting married. His parents took the news very well -- hers did not. Sam nearly throttled Ron and Elinore insisted that Lucy give up the baby for adoption. After months of delays and pressure from her family, Lucy Lane and Ron Troupe were finally married in a small ceremony during Lucy's ninth month of pregnancy (Lois and Lucy crashed Ron's bachelor party, hiding in the giant cake). Lois was with Lucy when she gave birth a few weeks later. ''The Adventures of Superman'' #584, 587 Superwoman Lucy Lane left Superman's immediate circle of friends for many years. During this time, she did not respond well to her father's death in the Imperiex war. Trying to honor his memory, she joined the military. She appears to have left Ron Troupe and her child (or possibly history was altered by the Infinite Crisis so her relationship with Troupe never existed). Bitter and angrier than ever before, she still blamed Lois for General Sam Lane's death during the war against Imperiex. Essentially, she thought Lois broke his heart by putting her love for Superman before her duties as a daughter. Lucy referenced her former appearances, even mentioning her "dating boys in Lois' circle" as failed attempts to live her life through her more successful sister, but she eventually choose to sacrifice her life and live the military career her father intended for Lois, driving an even deeper wedge between the two sisters. However, unbeknownst to her, General Lane was still alive, and working with the government on projects designed to deal with Kryptonians on Earth. Lucy and her father worked together on a project that resulted in Lucy Lane gathering superhuman powers and abilities. Lucy managed to infiltrate New Krypton under the guise of a Kryptonian that would be known as Superwoman. The exact reason Lane as Superwoman acting as liaison between the surviving Kryptonians and Earth have not been revealed. Lucy wore a super suit that was revealed to be a magical creation of Mirabai the Forlorn. The suit duplicated the abilities of a Kryptonian but protected her from Kryptonite poisoning. When Supergirl figured out that Lucy was Superwoman and that she was behind several murders the two fought. In the middle of the battle, a furious Supergirl damaged the suit, unwittingly destroying the magic containment field around Lucy that gave her superpowers. The field exploded and Lucy was presumed dead. War of the Supermen After her supposed demise Lucy Lane was seen to have been resurrected and had become an amalgam of "all" the alien races whose powers were in the Superwoman suit. Lucy killed a physician with an electric blast and says she was ready for duty. Lucy abducted her sister and brought her to their father to watch the events as they unfolded. She was later defeated by Supergirl and taken into custody for her crimes. Lucy was transferred to S.T.A.R. Labs, where Dr. Light worked on removing the alien strands from her genetic makeup. There, she was visited by her sister Lois who informed Lucy that she was cutting ties with her. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Lucy isn't Kryptonian, hence isn't weakened by the same things than a Kryptonian. Kryptonite was shown having no effect on her. | Equipment = * Power Suit: Originally possessing no inherent powers, her power suit altered her DNA (via a containment field) to replicate those of a Kryptonian and as such potentially made her capable of all the same feats they possess under the yellow sun. The suit also utilized other non-Kryptonian abilities such as protecting her from the harmful effects of Kryptonite as well as stealing the life of another to resurrect herself. Since the original suit was destroyed, it is unknown if the duplicate suit possesses these same added qualities as the one before. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Lucy Lane first appeared in Earth-One continuity in by Otto Binder and Curt Swan. She was reintroduced in post-Crisis continuity in by John Byrne. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Links = }} Category:1986 Character Debuts